Looking for a shelter
by hanayuki17
Summary: Lucy is chase out by the landlady and try to find someone to provide shelter. Much to her disappointment all the girl has their own business and can't help her. She has one last chance that is seek help from the pink-haired dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel. Will Lucy take the first step to make Natsu notices her and will she survive staying at Natsu's house alone...
1. I've been chased out :O

"Get out of this house! Until you pay your rent this month you can't enter this house!"

"Obaa-san... Please I beg you, I've no where to go," the blonde begged the fat obaa-san or the land lady.

"You can stay at your friend's house or that pink-haired friend of yours. Just stay out of this house until you pay the 700 thousand Jewel, Lucy," the fat obaa-san said while throwing the blonde's bag full of clothes and slam the door shut.

Lucy just stayed there with her knees on the ground. Baka Natsu! If it wasn't for him destroying the port where they finished the mission, she wouldn't have to give away the money she earned on the mission. Now, I've no where to sleep. Wait a minute, I can sleep at Levy's house like we did on slumber party. Except that this is not a slumber party and I need shelter. Lucy quickly slid her hands in her skirt's pocket and take out her phone and dialled Levy's number. After two rings then, Levy picked up.

"Moshi moshi, is that you Lu-chan," Levy's voice responds. "Yeah, its me Levy-chan. I don't have place to sleep because of that baka Natsu destroying the port and I couldn't pay the rent and I was chased out by that land lady. I'm sorry did I explains too much."

"No, its okay Lu-chan. But if you want to stay at my place, I'm away right now."

"Ehh~ Where are you right now." Levy's always at home and why in the name of kami-sama is she not home on the day I need a shelter.

"I'm at Gajeel-kun's house right now. You know he's my boyfriend and he wants me to be with him. You know, like do some stuff together. Gomen Lu-chan, try call Erza or other Fairy Tail girls. Hontou gomen Lu-chan I- Hey, what are you doing Gajeel-kun! Give my phone back I'm talking to Lucy."

"Hello blondie, leave me and my girl away from you, got it!"

"H-hai! G-Gajeel." Lucy stammered. She really is disliked by Gajeel right from the start, because she was close to Natsu, Gajeel's rival.

"Good! Now- Ouch! What did you do that for! Stop pinching my ears Levy! Don't talk to my best friend like that Gajeel-kun! Sorry bout that Lu-chan, if any of the girls couldn't provide any shelter just go to Natsu. He's always at the Guild until midnight and I'm sure he won't refuse you. Try your best to make him notice you, Lu-chan."

"W-what are you talking about Levy-chan!" My face turns crimson red, although I really love Natsu, he won't even understand what love means.

"Lu-chan you're so kawaii when it comes to love. Everyone in the guild know you love Natsu, only Natsu himself is too dense to know. I'm sure he will know your feelings one day, you should give him some push. Okay, Lu-chan I'm off."

"L-levy-chan!" Its off, she hook of her phone. Guess I will call Erza and others right now.

* * *

After an hour passed ... None of them could provide shelter. Their responses are :-

Erza : Gomen, Lucy. I'm on a mission and I'm killing a 3 horn gigantic demon right now. *An enormous boom sound was heard* HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH ME! I'M ERZA SCARLET! NO ONE'S GOING TO MESS AROUND WITH ME. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! I'm sorry Lucy, I got to hold off.

Mirajane : Awww.. I'm sorry dear, our house can't provide enough space. But you can sleep at Natsu's house and make it a passionate night together. KYAA~ and you guys will make babies and there will be a lot of mini-natsu and mini-lucy. *I think she fainted from nose-blood*

Juvia : Juvia will not help, Juvia's love rival! And don't you dare to seek help from Juvia's lovely, Gray-sama!

Wendy: I'm sorry Lucy-nee. I will be staying at Grandine's house.. Hontou Gomen Lucy-nee.

Cana: HELLOO~ WHO'S THIS! LUCY, OWH... THE ONE WITH BLONDE HAIR AND GIFTED BODY! I'M SORRY, I'M DRUNK RIGHT NOW! I- *a barf sound was heard* I'M OFF.

Evergreen: Would you care if I turn you into a statue, when you're asleep. If not, then don't.

Laki: You could rest your head in my spike-full coffin. You'll get used to it, like me.


	2. My last hope is Natsu!

Now what should I do? Do I really have to go to Natsu and stays at his house. It's not really alone right? There's Happy and Natsu won't even make a move on me. He's so dense and won't even like me or see me as a, you know, a woman. He only sees me as a nakama or his partner. Okay, I will go to the guild now. Its 10:30 p.m. Natsu is still at the guild.

Lucy quickly stands up and brushed of the dirt on her skirt. Lucy then, carried her bag and set of to the guild. After 30 minutes… Lucy arrived at the entrance of Fairy Tail guild. There's still a loud ruckus of noise heard inside the guild. Okay, try to make this natural, Lucy. Just walk inside and greet everyone with a smile. Here goes nothing…

Lucy shoved the door open and walked inside. There's Mirajane, Freed, Bixlow, Gray, Wakaba, and… Wait! Where's that baka Natsu? Lucy turned her gaze around and stops at the last row of table. She caught her eyes on the pink hair. Lucy walked straights toward the table.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked slowly. Natsu looks like another person, he's so quiet. Usually his the one that will cause enormous ruckus on the guild. But tonight, his so quiet like a dead person. There's also no Happy by his side.

Natsu upon hearing his name called looks up and caught Lucy's gaze over him. His eyes turns wide and his face color drains. "L-Lucy!" Natsu shouted hard that makes all the nakama has their eyes on Lucy and Natsu.

Natsu quickly kneel down in front of Lucy until his nose touches the ground. "Natsu! Wh-what are you doing? Stand up, don't kneel down! You're embarrassing me!" Lucy hissed.

"B-but Lucy, Levy called me said that you were chased out of your apartment. She said it's because the chaos I caused at the port earlier. Gomen, Lucy. Hontou gomen. I will-"

Lucy closed Natsu's mouth with her hand and whisper at Natsu's ear. "If you don't shut up and follow me right now, I will kill you in the most agonizing way. Hear that, Natsu?" Natsu's face turns paler and sweat covered his face. He nodded aggressively and follow Lucy as Lucy stands him up and dragged him outside far enough from the guild.

Lucy let go of Natsu's hand and turned to look at Natsu. His face was written the word 'worry' and 'anxious' all over. "Natsu" lucy called harshly. "H-hai! Lucy."

"Calm down, Natsu. Its not like I'm going to eat you or anything," Lucy said and drew out an enormous sigh. "Seriously, Natsu I'm not so angry.. Its just that I don't have a place to stay and-" Natsu looked straight to my face and asked me to go on.

"And I need your help to let me rest for the night at your- umm.. house." Okay, I'm shy to death saying the word house. I've never been into a boy's house and now I need to stay at a boy's house. Oh, kami-sama just what did I do wrong?

"L-lucy, are you serious?!" Natsu asked excitedly. His face beamed of happiness. "W-well yeah.. I've nowhere to stay. Is it bother?" I asked timidly. Is Natsu mad at me staying at his house? But, his face was so happy to be considered mad. Wait a minute! Why is he so happy? Does he- I gulped a bit. Does he wants to make a move on me and takes this as an opportunity. No, Natsu wouldn't do that. Would he?

"Moshi moshi, Lucy! Are you still there?" "Wh-what, natsu? Yeah I'm still here not in cloud nine," I answered back.

"Good! Yatta~! I'm so happy you will be staying at my house. We could do a lot of fun things together like pillow fight. Its a bad thing Gray, Erza and Happy can't join us. But, its even better that we could have all the fun to ourselves. Right, Luce"

"Y-yeah! Wait did you just say ourselves? Where's Happy? Happy is an exceed, a blue cat that has wings on his back and can talk. Although Happy is annoying sometimes, but I still need his help tonight. Because I don't want to be alone with Natsu. I would die of my heart beating so fast.

"Yeah, Happy have a slumber party with the other exceeds at Wendy's house along with Charle and Pantherlily."

Oh great! That explains why Wendy is staying at Porlyusica's or Grandine's house. "Okay, Lucy enough spacing out. Lets go to my house. Yoshh! Ikuzoo~!" Natsu shouted and dragged Lucy away in full speed dashing through the woods and they arrived at Natsu's house.

Lucy catch her breath after arriving. Owh.. His house is quite normal. I expected it to be, you know weird and all with fishes and dragons placed all over the house. " Lets go in, Lucy. Make yourself at home~" Natsu hummed happily with both his hands on his neck.

IYADAA~ I don't want to stay here alone with Natsu. I've got to call someone to help me. Lucy slid her hands to her skirt's pocket again and pulled out her phone. OMG! My phone's out of battery, that means Natsu and I will be together alone without my phone to call anyone if things got crazy. I don't even remember to go all the way back to the town, because Natsu dragged me of with full speed.

I guess I have to bear for a while...

* * *

**End of the second chapter.. I hope you guys like it. Sorry if the chapter is too short. I'm still new in writing and I will update the next chapter as soon as humanly possible.** **Also thanks for everyone who follows this story or favourite this story and also for those who review this story.**

**Iro iro Arigatou Gozaimassu**


	3. Nervous for night

"Lucy~ Why are you standing outside? Just come in and make yourself comfortable," Natsu said and dragged Lucy's arm inside the house while closing the door with his other hand.

*Thump* the door sound after its closed. Why is he closing the door?! "I'm closing the door because at night some wild animals wanders around this place. But its okay, you don't have to be afraid, I'll protect you with my hands or rather flames," Natsu flashed his infamous big toothy grin. Its like his reading my mind knowing what to answer.

"Ano.. Natsu just what animal usually wanders around at night?" Lucy asked timidly. "well, you know wild animals like bears, snakes and such. Lucy's face turns white and sweat covered her pretty face. "You don't have to be afraid Lucy, I will protect you. Trust me, Luce." Natsu hugged her as he says the words gently on her ear. Lucy stunned a bit but later, she replied his hug wrapping her arms around his back. "Yeah, I know..." Lucy replied.

They hugged for quite a long time since no one is pulling back. As, they was awkward silence starting to fill the surrounding here's their POV's :-

Lucy's POV

Why is Natsu not letting me go? Its not that I hate it but more like love it, the way his warmth slowly transmitting on my body. It calms me and my mind. But too much is never good, this kind of awkward silence is making me restless. I wonder if he's asleep...

Natsu's POV

Okay, what should I do now? Should I let her go, but I'm in love with her smell. The strawberry scent of hers is driving me crazy. Natsu sniffed her scent again while he have the chance. Oh yeah, this is really driving me crazy...

Normal POV

Lucy felt something hard snaking around her legs and up towards her bottom. "Na-natsu!" She let out a gentle moan as it snaking around her waist. "S-stop it. Y-you're m-making me-" another moan escaped from her mouth as it tries to snake towards her chest area.

"Wh-what are you talking about Lucy? I haven't done a thing yet." Natsu said weirdly. "Uhh~ Natsu, you call this not do a thing? You're definitely turning me- Ahh~" she let out another moan this time a bit higher as its sliding down her chest.

To Natsu's shock he felt something hard sliding around his abdomen before wrapping it. Since when is Lucy's skin so hard and scaly. It felt like a- His eyes grew wider as he saw a snake wrapping Lucy's chest and is now wrapping around his muscular abs. Okay this hentai snake explains why Lucy is acting kinda weird.

"L-luce, you better not scream right now. I'm not gonna hurt you but I will move this 'thing' out of your body. So its gonna be a bit hot as I'm using my flames burning it off." Natsu calmly explained.

Wh-what?! Natsu's going to singe my clothes with his flame. Is he going to move to the next step. Okay, he kind of did turn me around, but why don't he remove it physically instead of his flames. Is he so eager to move to the next stage?

Lucy just nod approvingly before unwrapped her hands around Natsu's back and tried to take a step back. But, it stuck. Its like their glued together. Now that I think about it I could hardly breath. That's when Lucy realize that there's a long, fatty green things with scales wrapping her and Natsu together tightly.

"OH. MY. GOD. ! Natsu thats not what I think right?!" She ask but rather shouting in a high-pitched voice. Natsu closed his ears a bit, afraid of getting deaf by Lucy's amazing pitch. His ears are still ringing after Lucy's shout was over.

"C-calm down, Luce! I-it's only a s-snake" Natsu said timidly. The snack hisses as he heard what Natsu's said as if its saying "Yeah, I'm a snake never heard of it! Think about it before screaming hysterically like I'm some hentai."

Hearing the hiss Lucy was convinced and paused not moving or anything before resting her head on Natsu's shoulder. "L-luce? Are you okay?" Natsu ask worriedly before cupping his hands on Lucy's face to take a better look on her. Oh, Crap! She fainted.

Natsu quickly burn of the snake until the corpse turns ashes before catching Lucy from falling down onto the floor. "This is going to be a one hard night" he mutters slowly before lying Lucy on the center of his queen size bed. He worries if Lucy falls down of the bed and hurts herself.

He was getting of the bed, before Lucy's hand caught on his . He turn his back to found Lucy's teary eyes looking straight to his eyes. :D-dont go Natsu. I-I'm scared, I don't want you to leave my side." She stammered a bit. Natsu smiled before drying the tears that's falling down her eyes with his thumb.

"Okay, I will never leave your side. I promised you, Luce. I will always be there for you," he said before lying down beside here and hugged her. Lucy just sniffed a bit before clenching her petite hands on Natsu's shirt.

"There, there Luce. Don't cry, I'm here beside you." Natsu said calming her while patting her head gently. Lucy clench Natsu's shirt tighter and burried her face onto Natsu's chest. Natsu paused a bit as Lucy's warm breathing can be felt on his chest.

He, then rest his chin on her head before burrying his face on her silky blonde hair, sniffing the strawberry scent that intoxicates him. the two of them, soon drifted on their dream land.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating the chapter as humanly as possible. I was too busy working on my Uta no Prince-sama collection. I will post the story later and I also posted my Lovely complex story, please do read it. And thank you for reviewing me, followed me and favorite me. You guys just don't know how much it meant to me. **

**I humbly want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart :D**

**My Reviewers keep on reviewing :D**

**~ILoveAnimeGuys**

**~Luna Dragon**

**~RenRen007**

**~km28ave**

**~Rose Princess**

**My followers keep on following(?) **

**~Critic-san**

**~Curiosity- Or n0t  
**

**~Skorolina**

**~crazy4fairytail**

**~final-zangetsu**

**~RitsukoHibari**

**~Ancientblackdragon**

**~Happy-nerd**

**~LuckyLifeSmile**

**~Rose Tiger**

**~TandK4ever**

**~ann-lismart**

**~bluemoonflower**

**~catarinaNaLu**

**~kiokostc**

**~km28ave**

**~ .5**

**For those who favorites this story keep on liking**

**~Critic-san**

**~Curiosity- Or n0t**

******~ILoveAnimeGuys**

**********~crazy4fairytail**

**~Naturesshadows**

******~Ancientblackdragon**

**~Jessi-endings**

**~Skorolina**

**~kiokostc**

**~km28ave**

**~ .5**

** Special thanks to ****km28ave for doing all three :D**

**I'm sorry for not having a chance to thank you on the chapter before. Oh, and this is not the last chapter. There's still another chapter left :D**


	4. My feelings

The sound of birds chirping merrily outside walk Lucy from her slumber. But wait, where am I now? What's this bulky thing in front of me? And why does my head feel heavy? She glance upwards towards the one who's resting on top of her head.

She caught a glimpse of pink hair. Oh right, there's only one person that she know who has pink hair and that person is none other than Natsu Dragneel. She shuts her eyes tightly, trying to remember last night incident. So, she was chased out by her landlady and has no shelter so Natsu took her in. Eh, wait that makes her sound like a cat. Its more like Natsu invite her over as a friend.

Hmmm... Friend is it? Somehow that word makes her heart ache a little. Will they stay in a friend-zoned relationship forever. Deep in her heart, she admits her feelings for Natsu but if she were to confess to him what would Natsu response be? She's afraid if Natsu rejects her and it will affect their friendship. That's why she kept the feelings inside her although, it still pains her when Natsu is close to other girls especially Lisanna.

Lucy opens her eyes as she was bothered by a groan from Natsu. Natsu's hand slowly loosens its hold on Lucy's. He gets up of her before doing some stretching and ruffling his hair. He yawns a bit as he ruffles his messy hair. Awww~ That looks so cute, I felt like eating him right now. Wait! What the hell are you thinking Lucy, he's a friend. Your nakama, you can't actually show your feelings that easily. You must not let down your guard, Lucy!

"Ah~ Ohayou, Lucy!" Natsu shouted brightly as he flashed that killer smile of his. Oh no, this is bad. Its too dazzling that I might blind. "You sure have a lot of energy in the morning, Natsu" Lucy replied.

"Just being me," he smiled cheerfully before get of the bed. "I'll go take my shower first, after that you can take yours," Natsu nonchalantly said.

"Eh~ Why do y get to take shower first? Never heard of ladies first, Natsu?" Lucy said pouting her cherry lips.

"That's because you take shower at least one hour. I can't afford waiting for you that long, Luce," Natsu replied while pinching Lucy's nose.

"F-fine th-then..." Lucy stammered as her face turns crimson. Just what does Natsu think of her, suddenly pinching her nose. This is bad, my heart can't take it anymore. I'll just ask what he think about me, if it's good I'll tell about my feelings if its bad... I'll keep my feelings hidden from him.

* * *

_What will Natsu says about Lucy, will they have their happy ending like in fairy tail or much more better... Please wait for the next chapter..._

**A/N**

**Thats all for this chapter, I'm sorry for the late publish and sorry if this chapter is too short. I want to publish this chapter as soon as possible as a gift for Happy New Year :D I hope you guys will review and thanks for the support you gave to me. Also, with this chapter being publish, the next chapter will be publish as soon as possible.**


	5. Announcement

I've a bad news guys :( I can't post any chapter until next weekend because of a huge problem occur in my life these past few days... I thought of writing this because it would be cruel of me to let you guys waiting anxiously throughout the day, when I won't be posting the chapter... I'm very,very sorry for this :( Until next weekend.


	6. Stories (1)

Lucy waits for Natsu anxiously while sitting on his bed wrapping herself in Natsu's blanket sniffing it while she can. Okay, I've got to stop this. I look like a stalker or rather a pervert. What will Natsu think when he see me sniffing his blanket like a pervert.

Just after Lucy said his name, as if on cue Natsu appears in front of her. "Hey Luce." Natsu greet Lucy just as he enters the room. Lucy jolted her head as Natsu calls her. Lucy look at Natsu admiringly from top to toe all over.

"Is there something wrong, Luce? You're looking at me from top to toe." Natsu said realizing Lucy's stare on him. What's with her? Is there something wrong with my body or is there still foam left.

"N-nothing, nothing's wrong. You-you look different." Owh, curse the stammering! Well, of course he look different. He just got out of the shower, a side of him that I never saw before. His damp hair plastered on his face doesn't look spiky like usual, it looks quite sexy and his body too. Its not that I never saw his body, because he likes to flash his abs.

But this time its different, I have butterflies in my stomach. He looks so seductive the way he dries his hair making droplets of water trickling down from his hair. It looks refreshing and at the same time looks so cute. If this goes on I will be crazy, I think its time for me to tell my feeling. After all, the atmosphere is quite good.

"Ne, Natsu I have something to ask you.." Lucy looked down and glance at Natsu afterwards. This is bad! The way he looks to me with that eye makes my heart hammering loudly.

"What a coincidence, Luce. I also have something to ask you. You can ask me first if you want to, I don't care either way." Natsu said while sitting down on the chair near the bed. What? Did I heard wrong? Natsu said he wants to ask me something and he looks serious. C-could it be, that he wants to confess? If so, then our feelings are mutual.

"Lucy?" Natsu ask looking at Lucy who was quite all of a sudden. "Y-yeah, you can ask me anything." Lucy smiled as she said. This is so nerve-wrecking. Is he really going to confess. It does look like it his been acting quite nervous trying to pick some good lines. Yeah, I'm po-

"Why are you afraid of snake?" Natsu ask suddenly. Wh-what? I'm sure its positive but now, it turn out to be this. Ughhh! Natsu! Why are you so dumb! Of all things you can ask me, you ask about my phobia.

"L-lucy? Are you okay? Its okay if you don't want to tell me. I'm just curious because you seem too scared on snakes. I've never seen you so lifeless and powerless until yesterday. I-it makes me want to protect you," Natsu said blushing, scratching his cheek.

"No, its okay. I'll tell you the story." I wonder if I have enough strength to reopen my story. The story that I want to forget so badly. But still, Natsu is nice to me and never kept any secret from me and I already said I will tell him.

* * *

_Will Lucy tell Natsu her story and will Natsu knows about Lucy's feeling?_

**A/N: Hello~ Guys :D I'm so sorry for not posting anything and I'm thankful that you guys were very considerate and understanding. Next chapter MAY BE the last. But, I'm not quite sure yet... So keep on reviewing and following this story. Thank you guys :D**


	7. Natsu's idea?

"No, its okay, I will tell you the started when I was five when my mother died. My father turn into a completely different person after she died. I understand my father really love my mother. It was like a state of shock for him to have such a big loss. Because of that, he keeps engrossing with works every single day." Lucy said slowly. Natsu ask her to go on while he sit next to her. Fearing that pearls will start to fall from her eyes.

"I can only see my father when I'm eating dinner. But still, when I eat dinner with him. He would always ask about my lessons, my classes and a lot of other things that have to do with my achievement. We don't have any decent conversation except for those. I felt like I not only lose my mother but my father as well and it's quite pain for a 5 year old girl to lose both in the same time." Lucy sniff a bit. Oh, she really hates crying in front of others. Natsu just stay beside her and wrap her hands around her before she cry.

Lucy flinch a bit when Natsu hold on her tight and decided to continue her story. "After two years, I thought that father will change and we will be father and daughter again. But he's still the same and become more harsher, I don't have anyone except for the servants in my mansion that cares for me more than anything." She added her story and then her complexion turns more sad and hurt.

"On that day when I was 7, I thought of trying to mend our relationship. So, on my birthday I made an onigiri for the first time with the help of Edo-san my chef.

**12 years ago**

"Yay~ I made it! An onigiri for otoo-san. I hope he will like it. Today is my birthday right? So he will be good to me right, Edo-san?" The blonde girl asked smiling cheerfully and her brown orbs sparkle as she smiles.

"Right, Lucy Ojou-sama. I'm sure your otoo-san will be very happy. Demo.. I don't think you should go now. Your otoo-san is busy with his work."

"Hai, hai! Edo-san. I'll wait until night if I can," Lucy smiled cheekily leaving Edo-san looking worried. Lucy hummed as she walk past her father work office and paused. Hmm... I don't think I can wait until night. I want to give this to otoo-san right away. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if its his own daughter.

Lucy went back to the work office. Her father always stays there finishing the unfinish work from the office's company. Although she rarely goes there unless her father calls for her. She wants to make her otoo-san happy just like when okaa-san was alive. Lucy struggles to open the door knob because of her height but finally she could open it.

Her otoo-san did not notice her coming in, he was too focus on his work. So, Lucy greet him to take his attention of the work. "Ohayou, papa! Look! Lucy made your face on a rice ball, papa!" Lucy smiled cheerfully as she notice her father notice her. But still, he didn't look at her. His still doing his work and didn't even spare a glance on her.

"Lucy made it! Eat up and work hard ne, papa?" she added this time a bit more cheerful.

"I'm working. I'll deal with you later." Her father said sternly and still didn't look at her.

"H-hai... So, I'll leave it right here. Eat it later ne, papa?" Lucy put the papa shaped onigiri on his otoo-san table.

"And you see, today, it's, umm...-"

"Did you not hear me?!" Her father shouted at her with a fierce look.

"G-gomenasai, Papa!"

"A-ano..."

"I said you were bothering me, Lucy! Our personal chef cooks our food! If you have time to do that, then you have time to learn something about running an empire! Understand? Now leave." Her father shouted as soon as he stands up and throw the onigiri down to the floor.

"Hai, papa!" Lucy said with teary eyes and took the onigiri with her as soon as she leaves. I don't want to stay here anymore. Mama's not here and Papa doesn't love me. I will run away far from this place, far from papa.

Lucy quickly dash towards the living room that connects her to the entrance door. Right now, there's no one around here. Their busy making tea, cleaning the dining table and other stuff. But there will be no one at the entrance. Only the guards but they guard far. far away from home over the mountain. Because dad wants them to guard before the burglars or bad people to come too near the house and damage the property nearby.

Lucy struggles to open the door, it needs a lot of strength. "My, my. Do you want to go outside, Lucy Ojou-sama. Perhaps a picnic will be great. Today's weather is nice after all." Ms. Supetto said opening the door for Lucy. Great, now is my chance! Arigatou Supetto-san.

She ran away as soon as the door flew open and dash to the road leaving Ms. Supetto chasing after her worriedly. Gomen, Supetto-san. I want to leave this horrible place. Lucy ran of not even stop for catching breath. As she is still young her stamina is too much for Ms. Supetto to follow. Lucy then ran and ran far away until she saw an abandon warehouse on her left.

It does look quite eerie and creepy, but I don't have much time. Supetto-san will found me if I linger around here. Without thinking, Lucy just enters the warehouse which the lock is broken so with just a gentle push the door open and Lucy walk inside. The inside is dark as Lucy closes the door fear of people finding her here. This warehouse is far from home and it looks like there's no one ever visited here for a long time.

If Lucy is not mistaken, her father has built quite a lot warehouse around a certain area but this warehouse stood here alone. Just what does this warehouse stores anyway. A Lucy walk inside it becomes darker even the lights from window turns dimmer and dimmer. Perhaps its almost time for dinner, Lucy felt her stomach grumbles.

She didn't had tea nor will she have dinner. Then, she remember the onigiri for his otoo-san. She fish the onigiri from her skirt pocket and stare at it quite a long time. She then, sat on the ground far at the back leaning onto the wall. Papa, why did you throw it away? Do you hate Lucy so much? If only mama was here, everything would be better, Lucy don't have to run away.

Mama.. Lucy wants Mama... Why do you have to go Mama.. Lucy won't be a bad girl anymore, so don't leave Lucy alone Mama.. Lucy cries as she calls for her mother who would never comes back. She sniff as tears falling down her cheek as she wipes it. Lucy have to be strong, then Mama won't be sad again.

Lucy was about to stand up when she heard something hiss behind her. Lucy turns back and saw something slithering towards her. She was so afraid that she backs away hastily making her stumbles at the box behind her. The contents in the box spilled out all over Lucy. It was her mother's stuff, the dresses, the pictures. It was all hers, she could not be mistaking it. Papa, why did you hide all this, do you hate mama?

Then, something slithering again, this time on her leg. Lucy felt another slithering on her stomach wrapping her tightly as that what what snake do towards their prey. "Lucy tries to shout but the snake's tight wrap makes her unable to talk nor breath. The other snake slither from her legs towards her face close to her. It opens it's mouth trying to swallow her alive.

Lucy watch in horror as it's mouth wide open blocking her view is coming closer and close to her. She shut her eyes that's already bursting with water hoping all this was just a bad dream. 'Bang!' A loud noise of a gun was released. Lucy could feel the impact of the bullet to pass by her hitting the snake in front of her. Blood splat on her face as the snake was shot.

Lucy open her eyes and saw the snake's corpse in front of her. The loud noise scared the other snake that's wrapping her make it quickly unwrap her and slither away quickly. Lucy look at the people who save her it was a girl with green hair holding a shotgun on her hand. "Are you safe, girl?" She said and went to Lucy wiping the blood on her face using the handkerchief.

"Thank goodness, your father sent us quickly and if it's not for Natsu knows where you are from your scent we would loss you," the girl said still smiling. Lucy hugged the girl tightly as she was afraid, afraid of everything. The snake, the warehouse and her mansion.

"Hey, Bisca! What took you so long? Is the girl okay? Did she- did she?!-"

"Hold ya horses Natsu. She's fine and alive and don't refer her as a 'girl' She's the same age as you, I believe. Plus, she's the heiress of Heartfilia." Bisca said glaring at Natsu who walked in.

"Yeah, whatever. Is she fine?" Natsu asked look closer to Lucy who was still hugging Bisca's leg and still crying.

"M-mama.. Lucy wants Mama.." Lucy cried holding onto Bisca's leg. Bisca and Natsu look at each other..

"Hey, what should we do?" Natsu whispered at Bisca. Just as he said that Ms. Supetto came in dashing towards Lucy.

"Lucy Ojou-sama! I'm glad you're still safe.." She cried and took Lucy away from Bisca.

"Thank you, thank you so much for helping us. The master seeks to see you now." Ms. Supetto added while she carries lucy on her arm patting her head hushing her saying everything is fine now.

"Mama~ Lucy wants Mama~!" Lucy wails and cries louder.

"Yes, Lucy Ojou-sama.. Your mother is watching you from heaven. Lets get you dress up at home ad visit your mother today. You haven't visit her a lot right? Your schedule is quite pack, I'm sure your father will agree to this. You can talk to mama and tell her all your story. I'm sure mama will be very happy." Ms. Supetto said while patting her head.

"Th-then, we will be leaving now," Bisca said smiling while she drag Natsu away. Ms Supetto nodded before ushered them towards the carriage.

"I-its okay. We would like to walk there." Natsu said leaving with Bisca. As they walked Natsu said "Hey, she sure had a hard life don't you think?"

"Yeah, with her father like that. Can you believe he wants to meet us before his own daughter that was about to die?" Bisca replied angrily.

"If it was me, I would make her the happiest girl on earth," Natsu said nonchalantly making Bisca snickered.

"Looks like someone just fallen in love~" Bisca said teasingly

* * *

"After that, my father called the family doctor to check on me. As a result I got this Ophidiophobia in short snake phobia." Lucy ended her flashback.

"So.. You mean, you're the girl I saved 12 years ago?!" Natsu said looking at Lucy with a shocking expression.

"What?! That's you? Now that I think about it, eventhough I was crying at that time, I remember the green haired girl was called Bisca and some boy with pink hair was called... Natsu.." Lucy said looking at him shock too. No wonder that pink hair looks familiar.

"Yeah and I remember the mission was to save a Heartfilia heiress name Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu said thinking about the mission. At first, he didn't want to go. But only he and Bisca was there at the time and the rewards was a fortune. So, that's why Lucy's smell is quite familiar. Cause I was in charge of following her trail by detecting her scent. At that time I was so mesmerized by the sweet strawberry scent of her.

When he think about that mission he suddenly blushed, remembering her talk with Bisca that he's going to make her the happiest girl. At first, he never thought of that girl as his first love but as he grew older he realize that she was no she is his first love until now.

The feeling of protecting her, caring for her and staying beside her is not because she's just a nakama or a partner but its because she's the one I love. That explains why I got those weird tingling feeling when she's so close to me and get ticks of whenever guys talk to her or being close to her. And to think all this time I thought all that was a normal feeling for a nakama.. Geez.. How dense can I get.

"A-ano.. Natsu? Hey, are you still there?" Lucy said waving a hand in front of his face. Why is he so quiet? Is he thinking about the mission 12 years ago?

"Wh-Whaa Owh, yeah. I'm still here." Natsu stuttered as he spoke. Why is she so close to me, looking at me with those shining eyes. Damn! Has she always been this cute and sparkling?

"Hey, shouldn't you shower right now. Quick go get your shower." Natsu said suddenly.

"Oh yeah, shower. I'll go now, thanks for letting me borrow your shower and also crashing in your place." Lucy said while grabbing her gear and head towards the bathroom.

"I should get ready myself." Natsu mutters to himself. Natsu gets his clothes and wear it after a few seconds, he slump down on the chair looking restless. Okay.. I've already know my feelings so what should I do now? Confess? Stay silent? Ughhh.. Just what the hell should I do?! Natsu growled as he scratch his head with both hands ruffling his hair more.

Confess sounds bad, I may get rejected. Just look at me, I'm not fit for her at all, she's smart, beautiful and strong. She's like a goddess and I'm like a.. dope? And If I choose to stay silent she will be snatch by other guys. I'm not going to let that happen! Hmm.. What should I do?

Then, an idea popped up on Natsu's head. That's it! I know what to do now. This is going to be great! First I have to go there... That place where Gray once told me though I never even care at that time. Might as well get some help from the others. I will just leave a note here for her.

Natsu left the note on the table and march towards the door with a grin. Lucy who was just finished bathing and dress up saw the door just closed. Wait! Where is Natsu going leaving me alone here by myself. Lucy walk towards the bedroom and sit down on the bed. That is when she see the note Natsu left. She quickly get up and read the note.

* * *

Hey Luce, I'm going out for a bit.

Stay here and wait for me, I'll be there as soon as I finish my business.

Also, don't worry about the snake. I've already sprinkle salt for protection.

Oh, If you're hungry feel free to use my kitchen and don't go burning it for revenge :(

See you soon, Lucy.

* * *

Geez! I never intend to burn your kitchen, Natsu! So, I'm all alone in this house until Natsu or perhaps Happy comes back. Oh well, I will just cook my breakfast and wait for him. Now that I think about it, I haven't tell him my feelings yet! As soon as he returns I will just confess.

* * *

**End of this chapter :D Heehee Sorry for the late update guys. I got a writer block. So this chapter is not the last chapter, sorry...**

**But the next chapter will definitely be the last one and perhaps a happy ending? haha We'll see about that. Okay thanks for following, favourite and reviewing. You guys are the reason I kept writing so lots and lots of thank you and huggles too. Okay, I'm going crazy its already 3:17 a.m. here and I wrote this story for about 2 and a half hours. So as soon as I publish I'm of to bed.**

**Once again thank you for everything and please keep on reviewing it will really make my day :D**


End file.
